


奎八8

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong





	奎八8

“为什么明明说着爱我的话，却做着伤害我的事！”  
“这山这海是我的，可是我是珉奎的啊！”  
“我只有珉奎了，哈哈哈，好肉麻！”  
“珉九...珉奎...Mingyu...小奎...小葵花...金珉奎...大傻子...我爱你啊！”  
“金珉奎...你今年的生日礼物就是我～不许拒绝！ㅋㅋㅋㅋ ”  
“就算被伤害多少次都好，还是好喜欢珉奎，还是好想珉奎！”  
.........  
“Mingyu....我走了！”

金珉奎翻完徐明浩一整本日记，视线停留在最后一页，上面粘着他们唯一的一张合照，照片下是徐明浩最后的字迹！  
眼泪不受控制的滴落在薄薄的纸张上面，晕染了那句说要走的话，金珉奎抱着日记本，好似上面还有徐明浩的味道，他不停说着对不起，不停说着我爱你！可是回答他的只有满屋子的寂静，金珉奎想，这一次他是真的失去了徐明浩吧！

机场  
徐明浩拖着行李箱漫不经心的走着，他在脑海里一遍又一遍的给自己找留下的借口，这个不行就换另一个，思来想去，竟没有任何一个理由说服自己留下！  
他想他还是喜欢金珉奎的，他喜欢了金珉奎太多年了，久到他觉得喜欢金珉奎是一件理所当然的事情！就算金珉奎一直对他的感情爱理不理，就算金珉奎带着女朋友在自己面前幼稚炫耀，就算他被金珉奎伤的心碎一地还要自己捡起来一点点的拼凑，他也还是无法割舍对这个人的喜欢和思念！看吧，他的人生想来想去都是和金珉奎有关！  
“王八蛋，就不能喜欢我吗？我有什么不好啊！”徐明浩小声埋怨着，这是他一直以来的小习惯，不开心的时候就喜欢自言自语！一开始的时候金珉奎还以为自己在和灵界的朋友沟通，吓得好久不敢和自己讲话！  
“那个胆小鬼...噗呲！”想到这里的徐明浩不禁笑起来！  
果然，脑海里都是那个人！

“尊敬的乘客，由韩国飞往中国的航班已经开始检票，请本次航班的乘客尽快到检票口检票，谢谢合作！”  
提醒入关的声音在扩音器响起，徐明浩捏紧了行李箱的手柄，他咬着嘴唇，鞋子不安的随着脚部动作在地面上磨蹭着，左边是回到有金珉奎的世界，右边是完全没有金珉奎的世界！  
徐明浩掏出一枚硬币，想用最傻的方式决定自己的方向，他在心中默念：字！就留下...花！就离开...  
“叮”硬币被抛向上空又落下的声音！  
徐明浩看着地上花面朝上的硬币发着呆！也许我们都是傻子！  
人们往往宁愿用一枚硬币来决定自己的命运，却不愿意自己去抉择！  
叹了叹气，徐明浩拖着行李箱走了过去....

宿舍  
金珉奎在徐明浩的房间抱着日记不肯离开，日记本是他整理徐明浩房间的时候看到的，他没想到徐明浩一直喜欢着自己，而自己却一次又一次的伤害他！扪心自问，金珉奎喜欢徐明浩吗？他想是喜欢的，不然就不会看见日记后心脏撕心裂肺的疼，他不想给自己找借口，他就是没有徐明浩勇敢，不敢承认自己对徐明浩的感情，他想到第一次见徐明浩的时候，那个时候徐明浩只身来到陌生的韩国，怯生生的样子让他不知觉的想要照顾他，也许就是那个时候开始吧，想让他依赖自己，离不开自己，这种让徐明浩只能依靠自己的占有欲使得金珉奎乐在其中，即使他真的爱上了徐明浩，他也以为是他的占有欲在作祟！  
金珉奎现在懊恼不已，他抱着徐明浩的日记本喃喃自语，他祈求上帝给他一次好好爱徐明浩的机会，他再也不会丢掉徐明浩了！  
“期限呢？”  
熟悉的声音突然出现使得金珉奎回过头！  
徐明浩拖着行李箱站在门口，当他看见金珉奎满脸泪痕的喃喃自语向上帝祈求要好好爱自己的时候，他就知道自己赌赢了！  
“你不是要好好爱我吗？期限是多久呢？”看见呆楞在原地的金珉奎，徐明浩出声提醒着！  
回过神的金珉奎快步冲向徐明浩紧紧的抱住了面前的人，他再也不要失去这个人了！  
“一万年”金珉奎在徐明浩的耳边说着！  
“只有一万年啊，我还以为你会说一亿年呢！”徐明浩故意打趣到！  
“因为我想每隔一万年就告诉你一次，我要爱你一万年！金珉奎用力把徐明浩揉进怀里！  
“傻子！可是，我怎么就是离不开你这个傻子啊！”  
“因为你也是个傻子？”  
“你说什么？”  
“没...没有...我说我是个傻子！对，我就是个大傻子，差点就要失去你了！”金珉奎低头看向徐明浩的脸，视线停留在对方粉嫩的嘴唇上，顺势吻了上去！  
徐明浩接受着金珉奎的亲吻，脑海里突然想到刚刚在机场的情景，满足的笑了！

一小时前..机场  
徐明浩看着地面上花面朝上的硬币，蹲下身把硬币翻过一面，变成字面朝上的样子，然后站起来，朝着回家的方向走去！  
“我回来了，珉奎！”


End file.
